


She has my eye

by 281128



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/281128/pseuds/281128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet. They chase. They fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work. Let me know what you think. There will be more chapters
> 
> Tumblr apple1128

Ash is nervous. This is her first time at camp. Her college friends told her that she will be fine. They promised the team will love her. She is nervous and she doesn't know why. She has been going to national team camps since she was 13. But this is her first senior national team camp. And Ash knows that "she" will be there.   
Ali Krieger. Ash have seen her in photos and has heard many many stories. Ashlyn tries not to ask to many questions about her when she gets brought up in stories. Ash doesn't know why she care so much about her. But every time Ash sees a picture of her Ashlyn loses her breath.   
Ali is supposed to be at this camp but her commitments to her German team could stop her from being there. Which Ashlyn doesn't know if that fact makes her happy or not. 

Ashlyn finishes packing. And thinks she is as good as she is going to get. Checking her boarding pass she heads to the airport to start the journey that she has always seen yourself taking.

The first person Ash see when your plane lands in LA is your best friend Whit. They hug each other like they both forgot that they had seen each other just two weeks ago. They were both together when they got the calls to come to camp. Which lead to a wild celebration at the bars that night. 

When Whit finally releases the hug. She smiles and started talking about the van protocol at camp. " there should be a van here in about 15mins to pick us up and take us back the the hotel" she say with her arm still around Ash's shoulder. Ash smiles, happy she will get to rest a bit before camp starts tomorrow.  
The van arrives exactly when Whit said it would. They piled their stuff in the back. Ash gets in and takes the back seat so no one would have to climb over her to get a seat. Whit who is still outside the van peaks her head in and says" we are just waiting for Krieger and then we are good to go".…  
Ash starts to panic she just said Krieger. She's not ready to meet Ali yet. Being a mess after sitting on a long flight. Ash probably smells like the fat guy she had to sit next to the whole flight. Ashlyn quickly grabs a piece of gum and a SnapBack from her backpack. Throwing the gum in her mouth to try and hide my stale coffee breath and put on the hat to hide the messiness that had become her hair. 

She can hear Whit greet someone outside the van. " Ali, how are you? How is Germany? We missed you so much at the last camp." After breaking from their embrace and Ashlyn can hear Ali respond but can't really make out what she is saying.


	2. 2

Then it happens Ash sees her. She is still outside the car. But she sees her. Ali had just broken her embrace with Whit.   
That smile… Ash could see that smile everyday for the rest of her life and not have a complaint in the world. Ali Krieger looks like she just stepped out of a magazine. Even though she has been traveling all day from Germany. 

All of a sudden Ash is broken out of her trace as Whit hops in the van with Ali right behind her. Ashlyn has to tell herself to breath when she makes eye contact with Ali. 

Whit turns to Ali and begins to introduce the two.   
"Ali this is Ashlyn Harris, she was my roommate at UNC. This is her first official call up."  
\---------------------  
Ash is fortunate in this respect. Since she went to UNC many of her college teammates are on the national team. So for years when she gets together with her college friends they have been telling her stories of the national team.  
Besides Ashlyn's college teammates she hasn't meet many of the national team players but through stories she knows a few things about most of them.   
\--------------------

Somehow Ashlyn manages to speak in a somewhat normal tone back to Ali "hi I am Ashlyn it's nice to meet you. The girls talk about you a lot"

She laughs and Ash thinks to herself that it's the best sound she has ever heard in her entire life. "Hi Ashlyn it's nice to meet you. And whatever they have told you about me isn't true"   
There it is again she laughs, smaller this time. But still beautiful.   
\-------------------  
Ash has a million come backs but none seem appropriate ranging from " they said you are beautiful and they weren't wrong"…to…" they told me that your shy but I want to change that" 

but she stick with a standard statement   
\------------------  
" you don't have to worry they only say nice things and talk about how much they miss you. It's nice to finally but a face to the girl they all mope about not having around"   
Ali smiles but in a sad way and slightly mumbles " I miss them more than they have missed me"

 

The team hotel is close to the airport so after the Introductions Ali and Whit chat and caught up for a few minutes. Until the van arrives at the hotel. Getting out of the van Ash opens up the back and puts her bag over her shoulder and picks up both Whit and Ali's bags. Ali reached her hand out for her bag but Whit stopped her. "Ash likes to carry things to make her feel strong and she could use and arm workout anyway let her have it" Ali turns to Ash not completely sold. But Ash winks and smoothly states "princesses don't carry their own bags"

 

Inside they all check in and find out Whit and Ash are roommates. Once Ash drops off Ali's bag at her room which is right down the hall from Ash's room. Whit opens the hotel room door and the both enter. They both start unpacking. With little talking happening between them. Just each asking which closet the other wants and which bed each prefers. While whit still has her head in her suitcase she ask "so are you going to be pulling the Harris charm with all the gals or just Kreigs" 

Ash blushes. She was hoping it wasn't that obvious that she was into Ali. But Whit has always been able to see through her. Ash still attempts to cover it up none the less "just because I'm nice to someone doesn't mean I'm trying to sleep with them Whit


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and Whit finish unpacking  
They have about 4 hour till team dinner. Ash showers while Whit calls her boyfriend. Once Ash gets out of the shower they are both ready to sleep a little after their long day of traveling

Whit and Ash both arrive for team dinner a few mins early. Both grabbing their plates and sitting next to each other at the first table they see. The whole team isn't there yet. 

After a few mins more girls start filtering into the room. Tobin and HAO along with a couple other girls Ash hasn't meet before. Walking in together. They all introduce themselves once they get their food.  
They find out who everyone is rooming with Tobin tells Ash she is with Alex Morgan. Tobin and Alex have been roommate every since Alex came to the national team. Both seem the feed off each other well on the field so the coaches have just kept their rooming situation the same. HAO had taken the seat next to Ash. But had not mentioned her roommate yet. Ash nuges her to get her attention away from the chicken breast that was on her plate. " hey who is your roommate". HAO replied with a smirk "Krieger is my roommate. She will be down in a bit she was asleep when I got here and when I woke her she wanted to take a shower before dinner"

Sure enough the doors to the dinner room open and Ali walks in with her hair in a wet bun on top of her head. Fresh mascara on her eyes with only a little other make up. She is wearing a purple Nike shirt with charcoal grey leggings on. Purple and gold Nike shoes to match.  
Ali didn't make it 2 steps in the door before 10 teammates had jumped up from their dinner and were running to go say hi to her. 

Ali knew this was going to happen and even though she hates hugs she is ready to except as many as she can from the girls she has missed so much.  
Germany has been great for her. It has been great for her game, for her independence and it has helped her grow so much but she will never get the time back that she has lost with her friends and family while away. 

Everyone is speaking at the same time asking her "how are you?" "How is Germany?" "How was your flight?" Ali can barely make out the questions but she just smiles happy to be back in the company of her favorite people.  
\-----------  
Every one sits and enjoys catching up with one another. Until they are all done eating and coach stands up in front of the room. "hello girls I am happy everyone could make it. I have high expectations for this camp. We have a lot of great talent here. Our goal is to learn from one another, challenge one another and compete. This will prepare us for our next set of game. Tomorrow we start training from here on out we will be going off of the itinerary and rules I sent out a few weeks ago. If anyone has any questions or concern please feel free to come to me and let's make the most out of this camp." 

After Coach's speech the girls sit around and chat for a few more mins before everyone heads back up to their rooms. Everyone tried from traveling and ready to rest for tomorrow.  
\--------------------

It's early on the first day of training. Ashlyn heads down to the trainers/ equipment room to get her hands taped and ready for practice. This time seems like the clam before the storm. She still doesn't know what to expect from training. But she's not nervous about it anymore. She has confidence that she will do well no matter what is thrown at her. 

Walking into the room Ash is startled out of her own thoughts when she sees Ali rummaging through the snack bins. Ali looks different then she did yesterday wearing her practice kit. Red uniform top and black shorts with her socks up to the top of her knees. For some reason Ashlyn finds it weird for Ali to be in a uniform kit devoid of her own style and uniqueness. Yet Ali still looks completely Beautiful and flawless even in chunky practice clothes. 

Ali looks up making direct eye contact with Ashlyn. "Hey keeper, looking for something or do you just like staring at me" Ali says it with a wicked smirk. Ash can't recover quick enough. Words just start dropping out of her mouth" im am… sorrrry. Immm looking for. I didn't mean to. I'm just looking for tape". Ali smiles glad she can make the cocky goal keeper stumble a little bit. She points " tape is over there in the blue medical/ athletic bins" 

Ash shutters out a "thanks" before turning towards the blue bins. Before she can even take a couple steps Ali speaks again " next time you miss me and come looking for me you don't need to use tape as your excuse and don't tell anyone that I already started taking from the snack bins. Pinoe would start a riot" Ali says this as she walks out of the room with a couple for protein bars in her hand and a big smirk on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on any ideas or feedback that you have. Feel free to letme know what you liked and what you are looking forward to in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Training the first day was hard. But went as expected. The first day is usually to help everyone used to how everything is going to run. They had a training session in the morning, lunch then weights and training again in the afternoon. 

Ash was completely focused on training. This was her opportunity to prove herself. But every free second she had she found herself thinking or looking for Ali. Ali being a defender and Ash a goal keeper. Ash spent a large amount of time with Ali's backside in full view. 

Ali know that Ash was checking her out throughout camp. She had caught her started my several times after getting the feeling that someone was staring at her. But Ali had a job and that was to be the best right back she could be and a cute goal keeper wasn't going to distract her on the field.  
\-------  
After training the team split up to do recovery session. Ashlyn went back to the weight room to get some more reps in and work on some extra stuff she feels was left out of the weight workout earlier in the day. 

By the time Ash feels like she has trained and improved as much as she could that day. She grabs a towel and her phone and heads to the ice bath room.  
\-----------  
Ashlyn used to hate ice baths. In college her coach always made her do them after hard work outs. But now as much as the icy water sucks after a few minutes the cold water and the peaceful alone time seem like a nice retreat from hard training.  
\----------- 

Ali decided that after practice she wanted to work on her left footed shot. Since defense didn't work on their shots today.

Pinoe had made fun of her at the last camp for her weak left footed shot and Ali wanted to be ready to show Pinoe up when it came time again for Ali to score again.  
\--------------

After her shooting practice Ali thinks through her recovery options. Knowing tomorrow will be that hardest day of camp with all the fitness testing she decided she had to take an ice bath. She grabs a towel and strips off her shorts, socks and top. 

As Ali walking into the ice bath room she stops. Ashlyn is right outside the tub, half facing away from the door and she is in the middle of taking off her sweaty practice shirt. Revealing honey like tan skin. Colored set of tattoos on her rib cage that perfectly accented her full set of chiseled abs. Ali tried to look away. But she knows that Ash can not she her she since she has barely even entered the room. 

In the back of Ali's mind she thinks this is some kind of pay back for Ashlyn being able to stare at her ass all day at practice. 

Ashlyn continues to undress slowly stepping out of her practice shorts leaving her in only her Calvin Klein black spandex and her black Nike sports bra. Alex noticed another tattoo peaking out of the spandex on her left thigh.  
Before Ali could stare for much longer Ash starts to get into the tub. 

Now Ali had two choices she could either run and come back to take her bath later when Ashlyn would be there or she could join Ashlyn.…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter hope everyone likes it.

Ali takes a deep breath and walks into the room.  
"Hey Ash mind if I join ya"  
Ash turns around completely not expecting company in her late recovery session

" ummmm yea sure water is nice and cold. Come on in"

Ali smiles and saunters up to the pool. Ash is looking her up and down. But Ali isn't about to let her have another free pass.  
"Ash, you been starring at me all day. Aren't you tired of it yet. And I thought you would at least take me out to dinner before you blatantly stared at my ass for a full day" Ali says this with a giant smirk on her face. 

Ash but her head down unable to look Alex in the eyes. She didn't mean to be that obvious about it. And she definitely didn't mean to offend her.  
" Ash look at me"  
Ashlyn slowly picked her head up.  
"Ash your cute and I take it as a complement that you stare at me but the other girls are going to catch on quickly and give you and extremely hard time about it. With this being your first camp you need to focus. Don't let me or anything else get in the way of your real goal. to be on this team is a blessing and you are so close. So don't let yourself lose focus."

She was right and Ash knew it. But at the same time that speech only drew her to Ali more. The fact that even though ash was being kind of creepy. Ali still cared about her. 

" got it. Sorry about the staring. I'm not usually like this. But ummmmm you ummm are gorgeous and it's hard for me not to pay attention to you." 

Now Ali starts to blush. That might be the nicest compliment she has received in a long time. 

"well thank you Ash. You are extremely Beautiful yourself. I really appreciate the your nice words. How about we sit in this ice cold tub together get to know each other a little better and both of us try to keep the awkward staring to a minimum" 

Ash nods"sounds like a plan"

As Ali sets a timer on her phone to tell her when to get out she ask " so Ash where are you from"

\----------------------------------------

Ash gets back to her room after the ice bath with Ali and after they both decided to sit next to each other at team dinner to prolong their getting to know each other talk. When Ash opens the door Whit is sitting in her bed waiting for her 

 

"why do you look so happy. Did you forget we have testing tomorrow" 

" No Whit, I didn't forget. Is a girl just not allowed to be happy"

Whit snickered watching ash grab a water and sit on the edge of her bed 

" you can just be happy but I think this happiness is connect to the fact that you ditched me at dinner tonight to sit with Miss. Krieger"

Ash became slightly worried " Whit was I supposed to sit with you. I'm so sorry I didn't even think about it. I hope you didn't save me a seat. Damn I'm sorry I should of told you I found somewhere else to sit"

Whit laughed "Ash your fine. Don't worry about it I'm glad you are making friends"

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. " good I really didn't mean to ditch you. Alex and I just got talking in recovery and just went to dinner at the same time and continued taking" 

Whit furrowed her eyes in confusion " since when do you call Ali Krieger "Alex"."

"I don't know Whit it just sorta happened and she didn't say anything when I called her that to her face" 

"Ash just be careful" Whit offers up the statement with a weak smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is more then welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days go by without any major events the girls are exhausted from fitness testing which included the beep test. 

On the the fourth day of camp HAO invites everyone to her and Ali's room to watch a movie and raid the team snack bins. 

Ashlyn is one of the last ones to arrive. She had stayed after yet again to continue her training.

But when Ash walked into the room there was no where for her to sit. Every chair was full. She couldn't even see the carpet there were so many girls on the floor. Ash looked around slightly lost and feeling a little like the out cast of the party. But she looked up and made eye contact with Ali. 

Ali saw Ash enter the room and made quick note that there was no where for her to sit. There wasn't even room for her to bring in another chair. So Ali sat up and waved Ashlyn over to her. 

Ash walked over toward Ali. But still very aware that here was no where for her to sit. 

"Ash you can sit here"  
As Ali pointed to the spot right behind her. 

Ash blushed but she quickly sat down. With her back against the head board and her legs spread out. Ali had no where else to go but in between Ash's legs. With Ali's back to Ash. But no skin touching between them. The movie started. All Ash could look at was Ali Krieger's Beautiful hair and very touchable back. Feeling confident Ash leaned forward placing her mouth next to Alex's ear. 

" would you mind if I braided your hair"

Ali shivered at the warmth of Ash's breath on her neck. Ali didn't know what to say.  
\-----------  
She loved having her played with. But they were in a room full of there teammates.…… But they all braid each other's hair all the time.……But this was different because she didn't want Ashlyn to just touch her hair she wanted Ashlyn to touch her everywhere.……  
\-------------  
Ali nodded so small that she hoped Ash saw it. Which Ali knows she did because she started to feel Ashlyn's big hands start to glide through her hair. Ash used slow and deliberate movements. Almost massaging Ali's head as she went. Ali was enjoying is so much she had to catch herself before a moan came out of her mouth. 

Ashlyn finished the braid within a couple mins. And she sat back giving Ali room again. 

Ali missed the contact. 

They sat still watching the movie for a while. 

Ali rolled her neck for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Hard training always put so much stress in her shoulders. Ali moved her hand up to her neck to try and massage out the nots that had built up. Then she felt Ash's hand start to cover her own. Ash leaned in again and spoke in a low whisper. 

"let me try and help you with that"

Ali slowly put her own hands back in her lap and slightly turned back to face ash "that would be amazing but you don't have to if you don't want to" Ash smiled showing her dimple. 

Ali turned back around and Ash began to work her hands into Ali's shoulders. Ash started with her shoulders then went a little lower down to rub her shoulders blades and upper back. 

Ali was cursing herself for wearing a razor back tank top. Because every time Ash touched her skin it sent electricity through her. 

Ash continued down Ali's back about half way down Ash stopped and put her hand on either side of Ali and massaged her side core muscles. But only for a minute. Ash knew she was getting close to dangerous territory. So she went back up to Ali's neck and dug her knuckles into the side of Ali neck to relieve the original spot of Ali's pain. 

A few minutes later All the lights in the room suddenly turned on. Neither girl had noticed that the movie had ended. Ash quickly removed her hands from touching Ali. 

When the lights came on a lot of the girls started moving to get up and leave. The ones that had fallen asleep were starting to get woken up. After a few mins everyone was up and moving. Expect for Ali and Ash who were still sitting completely still. 

All the girls were gone expect for Becky and HAO.  
" hey Ali I'm going to help Becky take these chairs back to the lobby can you let me in when I get back I don't know where my key is in the miss" 

Ali tries to speak but has to clear her throat first " of course are you sure you don't need any help"

"Nope we got it"  
Becky and HOA leave. Left is Ali and Ash alone. 

 

Ali moves to create a bit more of a distance between them and spins to face her " Ash thank you so much that was one of the best massages I have ever had. My neck feels so much better now thank you"

Ash smiles again showing off her dimple. "No problem. If you ever need another one let me know.……Goodnight Alexandra." 

With that Ash gets up and places a small soft kiss on Ali's cheek ,turns and leaves the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Ali lays back in bed thinking about what just happened between Ash and herself

  
_Was she just being friendly? Does she like me? I've heard she's kind of a player. Is she like this with every girl? Do I actually like her or do I just want to be her friend?_

…There's a knock at the door. Ali stands up wondering if some one forgot something or came back for some reason. But when she opens the door it's HAO on the other side.  
" What Ali were you expecting to see someone else? I told you I lost my key before I left"

" Ohhh no. I wasn't expecting anyone" Ali says with a blush  
She had been hoping it was Ashlyn.

"Just cause I'm not Ash doesn't mean you can't at least fake being happy to see me" HAO smirked and pushed past Ali to enter the room

Ali was shocked. _How did HAO know she had feelings for Ash?_

"What do you mean" Ali finally chocked out with a huge blush across her face.

HAO turned around with almost a concerned look in her eye. " Ali, it's ok"… " I see it in the way you look at her" …." It's not a big deal no one on the team will say anything"

Ali sat on her bed with her shoulders slumped. She was barely able to admit it to herself that she had feelings for Ash. Let alone admit it to someone else.

But Ali has know HAO for a long time. So Ali  
Trusts her.  
" do you think she likes me" Ali whispers and mumbles still not able to look HAO in the eyes.

HAO has a small smile on her face

"Ali did you see her offering to rub anyone else's back during movie night?"

"But maybe she was just being friendly or something......"

Just then Ali's phone vibrates with a message.  
HAO looks over to her with a questioning look on her face. Almost asking with her expression "who is texting you"

Ali speaks without even looking at HAO  
"Ashlyn just texted me, wishing me a goodnight"  
\------------------  
Ash walked down the hall to her room after just leaving movie night in Ali's room. She was proud of herself for being so calm and collected in her interactions with Ali.

She slides her key and walks into her room with a huge smile on her face. She changes and laying in her bed. Before plunging in her phone of the night.

She shoots Ali a text " Thanks for letting me sit next to you tonight. I had a really good time. I hope you sleep well. Goodnight"  
Ash says goodnight to Whit before she slowly drifts into a happy sleep.  
\-----------------

The team files into the breakfast room at 8:00. Today is the fifth day of camp. The itinerary for camp says after breakfast there will be team bonding and then a light scrimmage in the afternoon followed by a choice of recovery options.

No one knows what the team activity is. It changes every year. But that doesn't mean that everyone doesn't have their guesses.

So when Jill stands up and tells everyone she has created teams for the team activity. Which will be a scavenger hunt. Everyone looks around wondering who will be on their team and wondering who they will get to compete against. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scavenger hunt begins

  
Once the teams are announced everyone scatters around the conference room to find their new team members.

Ashlyn's team is made up of the goal keepers. Hope, Alyssa and a couple defenders Ali, Becky and Christie Rampone. The first step for each team was to come up with a team name. Christie takes charge and becomes the unofficial captain of the team.

"Ok ladies. We need a team name. It needs to be fierce, strong and it needs to represent this group of us."

Ash is the first to speak " what about the Sharks."

Cap nods " that's not bad. Anyone else have an idea?"

Becky next to throw out a suggestion

" what about the bald eagles. It's patriotic. Their strong and if they are good enough to represent our country and it should be good enough for our scavenger hunt team"

The team all slowly nods in agreement

"Or we could go a little more girly and go with princesses or unicorns" Ali says with a sparkling grin on her face.

" Ali I think all the goal keepers here would have to be dead to every compete under the name unicorns or princesses" Cap says while trying not to laugh.

Ali nods " I know but I felt like I had to at least throw it out there "

Cap takes control once again " so we are down to sharks or bald eagles. Sharks are tough but Eagles are patriotic and patriotism is the name of the game . So my vote is for Eagles. How does everyone feel about that?"

Everyone agrees and the announce that their group name is Eagles.   
\---------------

  
Each team is handed a list of things they needed to accomplish. Each thing on the list has a point value. The Judges will score the competition based on the fulfillment of each task. The first team down will get extra points. Creativity will also be rewarded. The team hotel was right across the street from a shopping mall and their athletic facilities those are the places a lot of the tasks were designed to be accomplished.

The Team Scavenger Hunt  
Take a photo or video of the following tasks  
\- A creative group plank  
\- a group prom photo  
\- swim a lap in a pool  
-Dress up like a mannequin   
\- Group pic with hats and sunglasses  
\- running man challenge   
\- selfie with a fish  
\- pose in a window display

  
Bring back the following   
\- A map of the mall  
\- A limb from a mannequin  
\- A clothing hanger  
\- A job application from a nail solan   
\- A "buy one, get one free" coupon

There are 13 tasks in total

 

  
The Eagles come up with a plan to get all the things done as fast as possible. They are going to start off doing all of the full group activities together and then they are going to split up to complete the smaller tasks.

The activity starts at 9:00. All the teams race across the street to the mall to start accomplishing tasks. The Eagles decide to start in a big anchor store and try to get as many tasks done as possible in one place. They easily get the hats and sunglasses selfie done. ( 1 done)

Ash finds a Mannequin in a black suit that she easily matches from the rack. Hope snaps a picture. (2 done)

Cap suggests that Ash keep the suit on while the rest of the team try's to find ridiculous prom dresses. So they can take their prom pictures. Ash waits for them outside the dressing room next to a huge mirror. Trying to fix her suit just right.

Cap, Becky, Hope and Alyssa walk out of there dressing rooms with their cloths still on underneath there dresses. All wearing a different style of ugliness. All of them choosing to find the comedy in the assignment.

"Ali come on, hurry up. It doesn't have to be perfect we just need to take a picture and take them off"   
Becky says trying to get Ali to come out of the dressing room quicker.

Ali finally emerges in a tight red dress. Knee length with cut outs on either side. The dress hugs her every curve and unlike the other girls she had actually tried the dress on. It looked amazing.

Ash isn't even hiding the fact that she is completely checking her out. Ash is stuck in her own world of just looking up and down Ali's body. Trying to memorize every curve.

Hope appointed herself the photographer of the group. They all stand in front of the mirror to get a large group photo. Then they decide to take extra pictures to maybe collect extra points.   
Each girl standing with Ash individually to poses as her date.   
Ash picks Cap up bridle style for the first set of prom date pictures.

Becky and Ash lean against each other standing back to back and flex their arms.

Next Ash stands in the middle of Hope and Alyssa as they wrap their arms around each other's backs. Getting a cute goal keepers picture that is for sure going to be posted on social media after the activity is over.

  
It's finally Ali's turn to pose with Ash.   
Ash suggests they do the typical prom pose. With Ali standing in front of Ash and Ash's hands around Ali's sides. Right before the picture is about to be taken Ash leans her head in to rest of Ali's shoulders and whispers in her ear.

" You look amazing in this dress" at the same time Ali becomes completely aware of the skin to skin contact happening between them because of the cut outs in her dress.

Hope takes the picture and Ali is left standing there blushing. The only evidence to prove that the interaction had just happened was the warm feeling left from Ashlyn's hands on Ali's body and the picture Hope had just taken.

The team rushes to change back into their normal clothes. Everyone trying to speed Ali up it doesn't as long as it did for her to originally get into the dress. (3 tasks done)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and ideas are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scavenger hunt part 2

The team decides to start moving throughout to mall.   
Alyssa sees an escalator not do far away.

" hey guys why don't we do our running man challenge going up the elevator and see if we can get any strangers to do it with us"

It's a great idea and the team moves into action. Hope sets up at the bottom of the elevator. Alyssa had found a group of young boys willing to them help out.

Alyssa goes first followed by a boy then Cap followed by the next boy that pattern continued until everyone got off at the top of the escalator.   
  
Hope records the video and saves it with the other completed ones.

It turned out great and they took selfies with the group of boy who were nice enough to help the girls out.

Next they had to complete the group plank.   
They came up with the idea to go to the food court and pretend that there was a earthquake. Which lend into them planking on top of and under tables for protection. The video turned out really well with shaky camera work really selling the earthquake along with help again from strangers in the mall. It was silly and bond to give the normally serious group of girls an edge against their competitors.

After completing everything they needed to together they decided to split up to complete the rest of the tasks. As a team they decide it would be the funniest if when they split up they all completed the pose in a window display task.

Hope and Cap go off to collect the map of the mall, a limb off a mannequin and the clothes hanger. Along with a great idea for their window pose.

Hope had spotted a window display with a poster of Kelly in it outside of DICK’s sporting goods. Cap agreed that it was a funny creative way to complete the task. So they set off on their way.

Alyssa and Becky team up to complete the “lap in a pool” and to find as many “buy one, get one" free coupons they can find.

Once Hope, Cap, Becky and Alyssa turned and left.

Ali turns to Ash “I guess you’re stuck with me”

Ash smirks “Don’t worry princess you were my first choice anyways"

Ash looks at her phone and says “I guess we have to take a selfie with a fish and get the job application. Along with the window pose”

“No problem I have an idea for the window pose already” Ali says and starts walking towards the Disney store right behind them.

Ali walks into the store and goes right to the princess accessories and she puts on a matching tiara, necklace and sparkling dress.

“Ash can you take my picture from outside the store”

Ash loves seeing this side of Ali. When she’s not afraid to be slightly childish and cute as hell.

Ash snaps the picture and sends it to Hope. Hope is in charge of collecting all the team pictures. In return Ash gets a picture back from Hope of her posing next to a huge portrait of Kelly in an Under Amour ad.

After Ali came out of the store and Ash showed her the picture she had received from Hope.

“We have to find a nail solan”

“I think I saw one over there” Ash says pointing to where they had entered the mall.

They walk into the salon. Ash walks up to the front desk. “Hello I was wondering if I could get a job application”

The older lady immediately becomes frustrated. “You are the third person to ask for one today. How do I know that your worth an application. Do you even know how to paint nails? am not just going to wasting one of my applications?”

Ash smiled bringing Ali forward “I can paint her nails and if you think I am qualified then will you be willing to give me an application”

The short old lady look skeptical but nodded that they had a deal. Ash asked if she could sit at a table and barrow some paint.

Ali follows Ash to the table and whispers over her shoulder. “I just repainted my nails two days ago so you better know what you’re doing”

Ash just smirked.

Ash picked out three colors. A pink to match the one Ali already had on her nails. A gold/yellow and a purple.

Ash got to work taking off Ali’s nail polish and filing/smoothing Ali’s rounded nails. Trying not to focus on how nice Ali’s hands felt in her own.

Ali was sitting on the other side of the table having nothing else to focus on besides the feeling of Ash’s hands on her own.

_They are so gentle…. And warm……… and huge… and soft. I wonder what it would feel like to actually hold her hands.................... We could walk around holding hands and she would open doors for me and take me out to din……_

Ali’s thoughts were broken by Ash asking for her other hand. She shakes her head to try to get out the thoughts of her and Ashlyn together.

Ash ended up repainting all of Ali’s Nails with the same color pink.

“Alex do you mind if I add a design on a couple fingers”

Ali once again broken out of her thoughts of how cute Ash’s face is when she is concentrating on something.

“Yea sure. Whatever you want to do”

 

Ash finishes and turns to the older store women who had been watching her the whole time. Ash had added gold tiaras with little dots of purple at the top of them on both of Ali’s pointer fingers. Ali was extremely impressed she didn’t know that Ash was that artistic. The women seemed impressed as well because she handed Ash an application. (Task 6 complete)

Ali kept looking down at her nails as they walked out of the store “Ash I didn’t know you could do this”

“Just because I don’t pain my own nails doesn’t mean I don’t know how to do it.......... I also like to do some art stuff in my free time”

“I would really like to see some of your real work sometime”

Ash raises her eyebrows in surprise “I think that can be arranged”

“But first we need to find a restaurant that has a fish we can take a picture with”

 

 

\---------------------------------------

Becky and Alyssa are brainstorming ways to make the lap in the pool creative.

“What if we both do a lap not just one of us?”

“What if we do a relay race kind of thing”

“What if we cannon ball into the pool”

……………..“What if we use the kiddy pool?”

“That’s great. we are definitely using the kiddy pool”

“Becky have you ever watched synchronized swimming?”

“YES and yes we are going to synchronize our lap in the kiddy pool. This is going to be great”

“And we can just get one of the hotel people to film it for us”

The video turned out great with them creating a quick routine of synchronized kicks and jumps in the middle of the kiddy pool. Before they both broke off and completed a lap around the pool.   
The Eagles meet up in the lobby of the hotel to cross everything off their list. They completed all the tasks and had brought back everything listed. Including some extra. Becky had gotten a job application at the bookstore when she went in for coupons.

Becky and Alyssa had brought back 7 coupons all from different stores they had even found one in the drug store with Alex Morgan on it advertising tampons.

Cap and Hope had brought back 5 hangers and a mannequin hand that had 6 fingers.

Everyone was impressed with the nail application. They had heard from other teams that the only nail place wasn’t giving anyone applications.

After checking to make sure they had everything they walked into the conference room. Surprised to find it empty beside the coaching staff. They were the first team to finish but they hadn't rushed through that competition. They were slightly confused to where the other teams where and why they weren’t racing against another team to the finish line.

Coach told them to come to her table and show her the proof of all the tasks. The coaching staff loved how creative they got and awards them extra points for almost every task.

The eagles sit down as other teams start to filter in. they have no idea if their point total is going to be enough to win but with all of their extra creativity bonuses and the bonus for finishing first. Another team is really going to have blown away the coaches to take first place away from them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your favorite part. Or what your looking forward to. All feedback is extremely welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. If anyone has any ideas throw them in the comment section.

They win the scavenger hunt.

Some teams come close but none close enough.

Tobin had brought back a whole bag filled with things that had teammates faces on them. She got about 50 tampon coupons with Alex's face in them. With a plan to hang them all up in her locker before their next game. She got 2 posters with Kelley in under amour clothes. Tobin made a point of accusing Kelly of her abs being photoshopped in the ad. Kelly was millimeters away from ripping her shirt off to prove herself before Coach stopped her. Assuring her that everyone believe her claim.

Tobin used a sharpie to draw wings on Becky is an adidas ad. Tobin also drew a mustache on a hilarious poster of Kelly drinking chocolate milk. None of these things were part of the scavenge hunt but in typical Tobin fashion she didn't really care much about the structured rules she was supposed to follow. Instead finding her own joy in a more free flow style.

The winnings teams prize will be rewarded later on during camp. With no one on the teams having any idea what the prize will be.

  
After the team activity the rest of the day goes as planned  
\------------------------

The next few days pass and nothing exciting happens. The team eats, lifts, trains, scrimmages and sleeps. When the girls do have free time no one has enough energy to move off of their hotel beds.

One night Ash had texted Ali asking if she wanted to hang out. It had become a normal thing for them. One of them going to the others room at night, when they had down time. They would just sit with each other. They would talk , watch tv, be on their phones or just sit there exhausted from their long days.

Every now and then there would be lingering touches. But nothing note worthy. They both were scared of their feelings. They had become such close friends so quickly. Neither one could not imagine a day not involving one another. It had only been a week but neither of them had ever felt a connection this strong with anyone else before. They also had many concerns about taking the next step.

_Does she feel the same way? What if she just wants to be friends? How will it work? Would we be allowed to stay on the team? How would it effect the team? What if we dated and it fell apart? What if it was messy? We live so far away._

They both had these concerns but none of them were ever spoken them out loud.

In the time down time they get to know each other. Telling each other about their childhoods Share stories about their siblings and Laughing about their crazy college years. Each learning about each other and growing their connection.

That night Ali's brother Kyle calls while they are watching a cooking show together in Ali's room.

Kyle has just gotten out of rehab. After checking himself in a month ago. He finally realized how bad his problem was after one horrible night in Miami. His addiction had ripped his family apart. He had missed many important moments in Ali's life recently. It was really hard for her to keep track of him while she was away in Germany. Never knowing if he was safe or passed out on a street. Her family had done everything they could of Kyle but it had only pushed him farther away.

This was the first time she had talked to Kyle since he had entered rehab. Which she had only found out because Ali's mom was alerted when Kyle had checked himself into an emergency room a month earlier.

While Ali was on the phone Ash was trying not to ease drop. She was focused on the cooking show playing on the TV with contestant competing to make the best Macaroon and Cheese.

But when Ali hung up the phone and started crying. Ash immediately embraced her and rubbed her back.

"Ali what's wrong? Is he ok?"

Ali sat up and tries to clear her throat  
"I'm sorry" Ali can't even make eye contact

Ash reaches under her chin and pulls her face up to look at her. Ali has tears still brimming in her eyes  
" I'm sorry everything is fine. He's finally Okay.… He finally got help.   
He sounds more like my brother again. I think rehab actually helped this time. He actually wants to be better."  
" I mean he's not 100% there but he's actually trying. I'm so proud of him"

"Al that's so great. I'm so happy for you"   
Ali takes a couple mins and explains how close her and her brother were as kids. Which Ash had already picked up on from previous stories about Ali's childhood. Ali cries as she talks about when she first found out he had a problem. The most crushing part for Ashlyn is when Ali talks about how absent he had been from her life the last couple of years. And Ali constantly worrying about him.

Ash knows exactly how she feels many people in her family have struggled with addiction. Soccer was her way out of that life. But addiction still eats her family apart. Her own brother is still struggling with his addictions.

Ali finally stops crying. Wiping away her tears. And smuggling closer into Ash's side.

"Ash thank you so much for being here for me. I really appreciate it"

"No problem, princess" Ash whispers and leans down to but a kiss on Ali's forehead. But at the same time Ali moves her head back to make eye contact with her. They sit there for a second. Making Deep eye contact only inches apart.

Ali finally makes the move. She reaches up and cups Ashlyn's face while leaning in and connecting their lips.

It's electric.

  
Neither one of them wanting to pull apart. Ali might have started the kiss but Ash quickly takes control. Moving her hands around Ali's waist pulling her closer. Ash moves her tongue against Ali's lips asking for entrance. Which is quickly accepted. Their tongues battle for dominance but at the same time the kiss is soft. Both trying to get to know each other in this new way and trying to discover this electricity between them.

Both breathless they pull apart desperate for air.

Ali speaks first but Ashlyn interrupts her.   
" That was amazing"  
She takes a second to catch her breath.   
" Ali I don't want this to just be something you did because you were upset and I was near by"   
Ash says this without making eye contact. She can barely understand why a girl so amazing as Alexandra Kreiger would want to kiss her.

Ali grabs Ash's chin. Moving her face up so she is forced to make eye contact.   
" What about that kiss makes you think I didn't want that to happen?"

Ash's mouth drops open. She doesn't know what to say.   
"Ashlyn Harris I have been waiting for you to make a move ever since I meet you."

"You have?" Ash is completely dumbstruck

"Yes" Ali giggles  
Ali leans in again to connect their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your favorite part or if you have anything you want to happen or any ideas on what should happen.


End file.
